There is known in the art a liquid crystal polyester composition comprising a liquid crystal polyester, a fibrous filler and a plate-like filler, as follows:    (1) US 2003/1139A (counterpart of JP 2002-294038A) discloses a liquid crystal polyester composition obtained by blending:
(1-1) 100 parts by weight of a liquid crystalline polyester,
(1-2) 10 to 100 parts by weight of a fibrous filler having a number-average fiber diameter of 0.1 to 10 μm and a number-average fiber length of 1 to 100 μm, and
(1-3) 10 to 100 parts by weight of a plate-like filler, wherein a content ratio of the fibrous filler to the plate-like filler in the liquid crystal polyester composition is more than 0 (zero) and less than 0.5, or more than 1.6 and less than 10;    (2) US 2009/197471A (counterpart of WO 2008/23839) discloses a liquid crystal polyester composition, comprising:
(2-1) a liquid crystal polyester,
(2-2) 10 to 20% by weight of a fibrous filler having an average fiber diameter of 5 to 30 μm and a weight-average fiber length of 250 to 350 μm, and
(2-3) 30 to 40% by weight of a plate-like filler, wherein the total of the fibrous filler and the plate-like filler is 40 to 60% by weight; and    (3) US 2011/86968A (counterpart of JP 2010-3661A) discloses a liquid crystal polyester composition, comprising:
(3-1) a liquid crystal polyester,
(3-2) 10 to 25% by weight of a fibrous filler having a weight-average fiber length of 250 to 600 μm, and
(3-3) 25 to 30% by weight of a plate-like filler, wherein the total of the fibrous filler and the plate-like filler is 40 to 50% by weight for the total composition.